A terrestrial globe is a tool for teaching, which is a miniature of a real globe. The maps of nations all over the world is depicted on the terrestrial globe so that people can know the geometry therefrom. However, general terrestrial globes are static without any variation. Thus, there is an eager demand for a varied terrestrial globe. Thereby, it can present many vivid variations so that the viewer will feel interesting and the teaching effect is greatly improved.